


Tomco 2 Chapter 1

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco 2 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: It’s been a month since Marco and Tom have been together and things could be better. The ‘happy couple’ aren’t sure of what to do as a couple other than make out which loses its luster after you do it an hour everyday. Star likes to call them as a single unit, referring them as “Tomco” which annoys both of them. Marco hasn’t seen much of Jackie since the beginning of his coming out, she’s been avoiding them. Neither Tom nor Marco have said “I love you” yet.





	Tomco 2 Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that was a heathers reference.

Part 1:

“I’m telling you Marco, you just have to keep doing what you would normally” Star tries to explain “being in a relationship is just like being friends with more kissing.”

Marco is on the internet looking up how to date. “Star, if it were that simple wouldn’t the internet tell me?” Marco refutes. “According to this I’m lacking” he puts on his glasses “‘the initiative and dedication to be the dominant one’ so by that logic, I need to be more assertive.”

Star rolls her eyes “whatever you say, Marco.” Walking away dissatisfied.

Once Star is out of the room, Tom climbs silently through Marco’s window and sneaks up behind him, he puts his hands over his eyes. “Guess who-” out of instinct Marco throws his fist behind him and socks Tom in the nose. “Ah shit, Marco, it’s me!”

Turning around to see his boyfriend writhing, “Tom! Shoot I’m sorry, you can’t sneak up on me like that” putting his hand on Tom’s shoulder “you okay?”

Smoke comes out of his head but he tries to not explode on Marco “I’m fine, I should have knocked, dreadful etiquette I know.” He hugs and kisses his boyfriend. “So what are you up to?” Marco slams his laptop shut “reading fanfiction again?” He teases.

Giggling nervously “heh heh. Yeah, you got me.”

Tom spins him around so that he is away from his desk, he opens the thing behind him and starts reading. “Awwwww babe, you were researching this?” Self satisfied. “You don’t have to look this crap up. You’re already my boyfriend.” He spins Marco around once more and dips him down.

Happy to hear this from Tom, Marco calms down a little. “If you say so, my little devil” They lock lips once more this time with more passion. “Say, why did you climb in through the window? It wasn’t just to scare me was it?”

Suddenly nervous. “Um, I’m still scared to meet your parents.” He confesses. “What would they say to me? What would I say to them?”

“Just be who you are when no one’s around, they’ll accept and care about you the way I do.” He reassures.

“Are you sure? I am a literal demon, they won’t be scared of me or anything?”

“Tom. My mom came to your front door to get me to mow the lawn, she didn’t even bat an eye. I think they’ll be fine”

Tom considers this for a moment “Okay, I think you’re right. Let’s do it” he lets marco stand. “I’m ready.” Holding his hand tightly.

Marco leads his boyfriend down the stairs into the living room. “Mom, Dad.” their heads turn to face their son and the demon. “This is Tom, my boyfriend. The one I told you about”

Tom being terrified of making a bad impression holds himself up stiff as a board, shoulders squared sweating like a fountain. “Hello Mister and Misses Diaz, My name is Tom Lucitor” he holds out his hand for them to shake and they both do excitedly “I have been dating your son for a month”

“A month? And we are only now meeting you?” Rafael shouts “and please my boy, call me Rafael!” He pulls Tom toward him, hugging him tightly. 

“We are so glad to meet you, Thomas” Angie says “It’s so nice that Marco has met someone so handsome.”

Tom is glowing a bright purple blush “Thank you, can you let me go now” Rafael releases his hug. “Thank you again, I am proud to call Marco my boyfriend.” He bows, takes Marco’s hand and leaves.

“It was nice meeting you, Tom!” His parents shout in unison.

The pair get back to Marco’s room and Tom is sweating bricks “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Marco laughs

Tom gives him a look of relief “Your dad has a huge grip, and your mom seems very sweet. It wasn’t bad.” Still holding his hand, Tom pulls him towards him and hugs him closely. “I’m so glad we’re dating, it makes me happy”

“Aw. Gay.” Marco exclaims then hugs Tom.

“I know you are” Tom retorts.

Star suddenly bursts in “you both are.” She blurts out

“Star!” Tom says embarrassed “What are you doing in here?”

“Marco, someone’s at the door for you.” Both of them start towards the door “No, Just Marco, stay here, Tom.” putting her hand up to stop him.

Stepping back “oh, okay.” Tom lets go of Marco’s hand.

Marco wearily walks down the stairs. As he reaches the living room he can see the bottom half of the person at the door, who he immediately recognises. “Jackie?”

Waving spastically “hey Marco! What’s up?” Smiling, almost creepily.

Meeting her at the door Marco returns her wave. “Nothing much. What’re you doing here?” He says lowering his when she does.

“I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you were free to hang.”

Scratching the back of his head “uh, actually” he pauses “I have Tom Upstairs in my room”

“Oh! I didn’t realize that you were…” Cutting herself off “I mean that’s cool and I’m happy for you.” flustered

Hit with the realization of what she’s talking about “Oh, no, no, no! He’s just hanging out with me. He and I discussed it and if we were to do… ‘that’ it wouldn’t be for a long time.” He’s flush

“Oh, my bad! Shit, I’m sorry!” Marco waves it off. “Maybe one day you, Tom and I could all hang out? Not today of course.”

“Ehhhh, I’m not sure if Tom would be down for that.” Looking in the direction of his room “He’s… well let’s say that he’s a little antisocial. I’ll ask him later. I’m sorry that we couldn’t hang out.” He says to change the subject.

“Oh dude, it’s cool” She’s lingering “Well, I’ll catch you later.” She hesitantly steps away from the porch.

Marco returns to his room “Who was that?” Tom asks before Marco can reach the door.

“That was… Jackie, she wanted to hang out with us. Both of us sometime soon. Would you be okay with that?” He asks expectantly.

Tom’s fist clenches and he simmers slightly “Jackie. I still don’t like what she did to you. The answer is no.”

He didn’t expect any different “Alright, I’ll make it up to her later”

“Why? What do you owe her?” Tom shouts out of nowhere.

Startled “What do you mean, I don’t owe her anything. She’s my friend.”

“How can you just shrug off what she did, like you weren’t hurt?” His steaming head turns to billowing smoke clouds that fly out the window.

“What she did? All she did was let me down easy. That isn’t a crime.”

“You were hurt, she probably didn’t care.”

“Of course she cared, She came to make sure I was okay after I missed all that school. I was the one who blew up at her!” Now Marco is shouting.

“You had every right to, she started it”

“No Tom! I started it, I shouted at her first!” Pointing his finger to his own chest as he says this. “You make all these assumptions about how bad she is and you didn’t even consider that I hurt her too. You put me up on this pedestal like I’m an idol. I’m not always the nice guy, you know.” Tom sinks, his face showing anger and sadness “Maybe you should leave for now, Tom. I need some time away from you, just for a bit” He points to the window. Tom Climbs out the window, looking back before he jumps to the ground below. “I need a nap” Marco says to himself.

Hearing the commotion Star runs to see what’s up. “Marco, Everything alright?” Turning swiftly, Marco looks at her angrily. “Wow, that bad huh? I take it Jackie caused this?” He nods. “He’ll apologise eventually, I think.”

“I should also say sorry but not now, I screamed at him too.” Marco explains.

Star puts her hand on his shoulder “This is part of dating, couples fight.” He agrees. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I just need a break from him for a day or two.” Smiling “I’m gonna relax for a bit. Thanks for checking up on me.” They hug and she leaves.

 

Part 2:

Trying to calm himself by walking around Echo Creek. He thinks to himself “He’s so forgiving, maybe I should do the same.” 

Right as he’s thinking of forgiveness he bumps into Jackie. “Hey Tom!”

Grimacing “Hey, Jackie. What are you doing here?”

“Here? You mean Echo Creek? I live here dude” She laughs. “I should ask you what you’re doing here, shouldn’t you be with Marco?”

His face sinks. “I just left” avoiding the truth “I’ll probably see him in a couple of days.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Hey I was wondering if the three of us could all chill some time.”

“I don’t know about that.” he says through clenched teeth.

She remains enthused “aw, c’mon man, it’ll be fun!” Tom gets more aggravated, steaming a little. “Hey dude, are you ok, you look hot. I mean like, temperature, not hot as in good looking. I mean you are but.”

“I’m fine” Stopping her talking “I have to go, it was nice talking with you.” 

He starts to walk away but she grabs his arm. He heats up. “Ow, dude that hurt!” Her hand sizzling “what did I do?”

He looks at her like she’s stupid “What did you do? You really don’t care do you?” Getting in her face “You hurt Marco, you hurt him bad.” A sparkle of tears in his eyes.

“I hurt him? He’s the one who screamed at me, I should have been hurt!” Pushing him back. “It’s not like he was ever gonna tell me how he feels, have you met him?”

Tom’s eyes go red. “I have met him. He’s a lot kinder than you!” Flames shoot up around them as his fury builds but Jackie doesn’t notice.

“He’s a wimp, he couldn’t tell me what he felt for years! If he had the balls to say it sooner maybe he would have had a chance!” She slaps him and the flames dissipate “You jackass.” She skates away leaving Tom stunned and angry.

Tom sits there for a minute, thinking to himself “Am I wrong?”


End file.
